cause there'll be no sunlight
by baeberry
Summary: Kendall/Camille. in which kendall is in love with Camille but her father hates him. because of this Kendall almost loses Camille.   -Cause there'll be no sunlight,If I lose you, baby, There'll be no clear skies. song-fic. one-shot.


_**a/n: well hello there. I've wanted to do a Kendall/Camille one-shot song-fic for a while but I couldn't decide what song to use.**_

_**so after three songs I finally chose**_

_**'It will rain' by bruno mars**_

_**check it out. **_

_**I'll put a link to it on my profile if you want to listen to it while you read.**_

_**which I suggest you do.**_

_**I think this is the longest one-shot I've ever done**_

_**I hope everyone likes it**_

_**b.**_

_**I don't anything.**_

**_a/n at the end please read._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cause there'll be no sunlight<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you ever leave me baby,<br>Leave some morphine at my door  
>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication<br>To realize what we used to have,  
>We don't have it anymore.<strong>_

"_You know Kendall…" The girl with the long brown hair started._

"_Cami..." Kendall Knight stood there with his arms around her small waist. Not ever wanting to let her go._

"…_you do this all the time." She turned around and smirked at him, but her eyes were full of sadness._

"_I know. But I don't want to leave you Camille"_

"_I'll be here when you get back. You'll see me tonight right." Hopefulness filled her eyes, seeing him was what she lived for. If she was even still living, she didn't know, but as long as she's with him she could be ok with that._

"_You will" He pulled her in for one last kiss; it felt so real like she was never gone._

"_When will you come back?" He hated seeing her in only his dreams, he wanted her back._

"_I love you" and just like that she was gone._

And then like clockwork Kendall's phone goes off interrupting the quiet that surrounds him.

He sighed, sitting up quickly and chucking his phone across the room with an angry groan.

"Hey man" Kendall looked up at James who wasn't surprised at the blonds action, over the last three months some kind of violence from Kendall became normal in the morning. James, Logan and Carlos all sat on James' bed looking over at Kendall.

"What did that phone ever do to you?" Laugher filled the room, the four best friends thankful that they still knew how to laugh.

"Had another dream?" Logan asked, he knew that every night for the last three months have been filled with dreams of her but sometimes Kendall would wake up screaming because of the memory if that day had plagued him instead.

"Yup. I hate them. It's like she actually there."

"It's three been three months Kendall, you should talk to someone, try to get over…"

"I'm not going to forget her Logan"

"Kendall let him talk" Carlos stated firmly, he knew his best friend is going through shit, but he needs help.

"Sorry. What we're you going to say?"

"I know you love her and I would never ask you to forget her but you need to talk to somebody, anybody Kendall. It's not good to keep everything in, it could kill you and then who would Camille go back to." Kendall knows Logan's right; three months is a long time. But he doesn't know what to say or how to say it without breaking down.

"Yea I guess so, let's just go to rehearsal before Gustavo kills us"

"Um actually Kendall go see her, I know you see her all the time but why don't you go today." Carlos said.

"Yea Kendall you should go and see her" He looked up at Logan, He didn't have a problem when Kendall started dating his ex. He knew it would make Camille happy so he gave them his blessing.

"What about Gustavo?"

"I'll tell him to suck a dick, he'll get over it. Just go see your girl."

Kendall smiled and started getting around; he was the luckiest man on the planet for having three best friends like Carlos, Logan and James. He doesn't know what he would do if he never met them.

_**There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>Will keep you by my side<br>Will keep you from walkin' out the door.**_

It's a quarter past nine when by the time he makes it to the hospital; he got there at eight but sat in his car for a full hour praying. He doesn't know why but he's scared. He has a feeling that something's going to happen today. All he wants to do is go back but he knows that he needs to see Camille.

He walks into the ICU and passed the nurses stations. He returned the wave and smiles to the people he's gotten to known over the last few months.

He followed the familiar path of walking down the hall, make a right, walking past four doors, make another tight turn and going down another hallway.

He walked up to her room, stopping when he heard voices coming from inside. _"Maybe we should take her off life support." _Kendall's blood boiled when he heard those words coming from Camille's father. _"Henry no" "It's been three months and there's no signs of her waking up. Why just keep her like this, we need to let her go. This isn't good for any of us."_ Kendall smiled a little when he heard the sound of skin against skin. Mrs. Roberts isn't a violent person, but when it comes to her daughter she would do anything in her power to keep her safe. _"I don't care, people wake up from comas after twenty years. It may have been three months but I'm not giving up. My little girl is going to wake up and if you can't deal with this then you can go back home but I'm not leaving her." _Kendall was shocked by what Mrs. Roberts had just said, Camille's parents had the best relationship he's ever seen between two people, but everyone has their own breaking point. _"I'm sorry, I'm not leaving Hope, and I'll be here for as long as she is." _There was a hushed conversation and then Mr. Roberts walked out of his daughter's room, stopping when her saw Kendall. Kendall wanted to hate Camille's father, to Kendall if Mr. Roberts let Camille see him she wouldn't be in this damn hospital right now and not even ten minutes ago he wanted to take away his daughters life.

But he can't hate him; he was just trying to protect his daughter and his family.

Kendall would do the same for his own daughter or Katie.

But it pisses him off that he almost got his own child killed because of his own opinions.

"Kendall." He looked away from Mr. Roberts gaze and for once it wasn't filled with anger. He's never understood why Camille's dad hates him, he loved Logan but he can't stand Kendall. And Kendall doesn't get it, there both in a band, maybe it's because Logan wants to become a doctor or maybe it's because he knows that Camille is actually in love with Kendall and he might lose his little girl, if he hasn't already.

"I came to see Camille but I'll just come back in a little while."

He walked back down hall before the older man could say anything. He doesn't really blame him though, it isn't all he fault, it was that stupid kid on his cell phone, did he really think that it was worth his freedom and a girl's life just to answer a stupid text message. But Kendall believed that it was his fault also, if he had just stood his ground, Camille wouldn't have chased after him.

Kendall continued walking around aimlessly until he came upon the little hospital chapel. Kendall knows who god is and he believes in him and he goes to church for Christmas and Easter with his mom and Katie. After his dad left he doesn't really talk to god anymore; he doesn't really know why, he know it was his dad decision to leave, one he made up on his own, but still Kendall lost his faith. Earlier today was one of the first times ever since his dad left that Kendall actually prayed. He walks in to the small chapel and takes a seat in one of the pews. He looks around the small room, knowing he's alone he begins speaking aloud, remembering what Logan said about talking to someone.

"I know we haven't really talked in a while, I was just so scared and pissed off and so angry but I hope you can forgive me. I just don't know what to do; it's been three months and she still hasn't woken up. And her dad wants to pull the plug. I feel like I'm losing all hope. I feel like I'm losing everything." He took a deep breath looking up and staring out the large stain window. You could see the sun shining through the glass making the room different colors. Kendall can't remember when in the last three months that the sun has been as bright as it is now. Maybe it's a sign.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lose her. I can't lose her. But I might and it'll be my fault."

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**_

_Flashback_

_Three months ago._

_The boys of BTR had just gotten back from a six month tour and all Kendall wanted to do was go spend some time with his girlfriend. Kendall and Camille started dating three months before the tour so he was eager to spend as much time he could with her. As soon as the tour bus made it back to the palmwoods he was out of there and back in 2j taking a shower and getting ready. If his mother and little sister were home he would of slowed down but they were still in Minnesota visiting family so he didn't really care about not taking his time. As he was tossing things from his bags trying to his clothes he ignored the laughter from his three best friends who were watching him run around like a madman. When he was finally dressed and ready he grabbed the presents he got for Camille's eighteenth birthday, his jacket and phone and wallet. He raced out of his room tripping on one the other boys' bags and ended up meeting the floor with his face. He stood up, flipped off the three boys who were rolling on the floor laughing their asses and made his way out the door and up to her apartment._

_When he got there, since he knew her dad wasn't home he walked right in. _

"_Hey"_

_At the sound of his voice she turned around, her eyes wide and her jaw on the floor. In two seconds flat she was in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and his lips on hers._

"_Missed you"_

_He quickly carried her back to her room and laying her down on her bed. He leaned down and kissed her once more, relishing in the feeling of having her around him once more._

_And damn did he love it._

_**I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin there goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy  
>But they're just afraid of something they can't understand<strong>_

_He lay down next to her pulling her flush against to him and wrapping her purple sheets over there bare bodies._

"_I love you" She looked up and smiled at him. He leaned down kissing her nose, loving how the sun warmed up her skin._

"_So how long do you have off?"_

"_Two weeks"_

"_Yay we should do something."_

"_I was actually thinking that we could go to Big Sur for a few days. Just me and you"_

"_I'd like that." He smiled and pulled her back in. They were both drifting off to sleep when they heard a car door shut and then another open and close. Kendall's never moved faster in his entire life._

"_Camille honey I'm home" Camille's eyes went wide as both her and her boyfriend raced around the room, trying to get dressed as fast as possible. She slips on a pair of cutoffs and a tank top, praying that her dad won't freak out._

_Kendall didn't know why Camille's dad hated him, he was decent to the guy, always brought Camille home on time, never did anything inappropriate with Camille around her dad, respected his rules, but nothing he did could make the guy happy._

_Her father's footsteps got closer and she began to panic. _

"_Kendall if he catches you he's going to kill you."_

"_Well if he does it's totally worth it." _

"_Cheese ball" She giggles and he swoops down and captures her lips with his. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. And at that exact moment her dad decides to walk in. the slamming of the door breaks them apart._

"_What the fuck is going on here?" His voice is loud and honestly Kendall has never been this scared before. He pulls away from Camille but keeps her hand firmly clasped in his. _

_If looks could kill Kendall knows that he would be dead by now._

"_Well. Answer me boy." He takes an angry step forward and Kendall pulls Camille slightly behind him. He knows that her father would never hurt her intentionally, but he's not going to chance it._

_**Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds  
>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make you mine<strong>_

"_Daddy he just got back. I had to see him" He took a deep breath, his glare never leaving Kendall; it's not hard to tell what just happened._

"_I told you Camille you are never allowed to see that boy again"_

"_Kendall" Kendall stated; hated when her dad called him that boy. _

"_Excuse me"_

"_I have a name and it's Kendall." He always knew that his mouth could get him into trouble but he never seemed to think about what he said before he said it._

"_And Camille's eighteen she can do whatever wants and you can't stop her."_

"_I sure as hell can stop her, this is my roof that she's living under and she will do what I say"_

"_Then I'll move out." Quiet moved throughout the room, Kendall and Camille have talked about it before, but with his career and hers, he wasn't sure if it would ever happen._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me daddy. We've been talking about this and I think it's time. I love you daddy and I know you just want me to be happy and I know you want to protect me but I love Kendall and he's it. I'm moving, I want to be with Kendall and I'm sorry. But daddy I love him."_

_At that moment something snapped in Henry Roberts. He doesn't really hate Kendall he just hates the fact that he's taking her away. He knew this day would come, but he just wished it didn't come so soon. _

_He grabs Kendall by the elbow and begins to drag him out of his daughter's bedroom. Camille clutches on tighter to Kendall's hand and begs her father to stop being so irrational._

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**_

"_Daddy no. You can't do this." Camille begged as she grabbed on to her father's arm only to be shaken off. By now the two men are on the front lawn, Kendall gets his arm free from the vice grip Camille's father had on it and punches him square in the jaw. Kendall's action gives Camille enough time to run in front of him, knowing that her father would never lay a hand on her. _

_Kendall grabbed her hand, ready to run, when the older man regained his stance._

"_Leave"_

"_Not without Camille."_

"_I want you off my property"_

"_No. I am not leaving without Camille"_

_The next thing Kendall knew; he was being shoved off the grass and Camille was thrown over her father's shoulder kicking and screaming. _

_He didn't know what to do, so he went got in his car and drove off, coming up with a plan to get his girl._

_Meanwhile Camille was crying in her room while her parents were screaming at each other. _

_She had to do something. Kendall was right; she's eighteen she can do whatever she wants. So she did, she wiped her face off, stood up, straightened out her clothes and ran out if her room._

_She doubted her parents ever heard the front door slam as she ran out the door._

_At that moment Kendall decided on what he was going to do; he made a u-turn, his tires squealing at the sudden movement, he made his way back to Camille. He was going to get her back no matter what._

_And also at that moment another boy his age was driving down the street, speeding with his music blasting. His phone went off and it was much too important then paying attention to how close he was to the road or the car that he was heading straight for or the sidewalk or the girl that was on the sidewalk._

_For Kendall it all went in slow motion, the black car jumped the sidewalk and hit Camille dead on._

_The driver realized he had hit something, dropped his phone and over corrected. It went in slow motion for him as well. He slammed his breaks once he realized his second mistake but it was already too late. _

_His car spun, finally coming to an end just as the car he hit was flying through the air, it landing with a sickening crash and then rolled over on to its roof. He looked to the non-moving girl to the smashed up vehicle, not knowing what to do, he took off, his car leaving skid marks on the road. He sped off down the road not daring to look back as sirens filled the air._

_**Don't just say, goodbye  
>Don't just say, goodbye<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<strong>_

_Kendall woke up in a hospital room two weeks later. He didn't know what happened or where he was. After a panic filled hour with his three best friends and his mother telling him exactly what happened he went into cardiac arrest._

_It was another three days before he woke up. This time when they told him Camille still hadn't woken up he didn't freak out or breakdown. He just stopped talking. Four days later she still hadn't wake up and he still hadn't spoken. He was scared, angry and pissed. He wanted to kill the guy who did this, but it was too late, on his way to wherever it was he was going the boy veered off the road, rolling his car and dying on impact. To Kendall it seemed too easy. _

_Three days later was the first time he went to see Camille. Bruises and cuts covered her fair skin, her arm was in a cast as was her leg and she had a large bandage wrapped around her forehead. The worst part was the tube going down her throat. _

_He threw a glass vase, alerting her mother who was outside talking to some nurses._

_She saw Kendall and her heart broke. He was lying over her daughter crying and begging for her to come back. She walked over to him, pulling him off of Camille and wrapped her arms around him, rocking him back and forth._

_In that moment her husband walked in, he really does have the worst timing. Kendall looked up when he heard the door close. In an instant he untangled himself from Mrs. Roberts' arms and tackled her husband. Logan, James and Carlos who were waiting for their heartbroken friend heard the commotion and ran into the room. Kendall stood there crying and yelling at Mr. Roberts who just stood there taking it. He knew he was wrong, he knew he deserved every ounce of anger the blond had towards him. _

_The three best friends dragged their best friend out to the car and held him while he cried._

_After that Kendall only saw Camille when he knew her father wouldn't be there._

_He barely left the apartment, only going to work when it was absolutely necessary; surprisingly Gustavo didn't give him crap for it. He hardly talked to anyone, once again only when it was necessary._

_But going to see her everyday became the norm for him. He would spend hours and sometimes nights with her, singing to her, reading to her, telling her stories from his childhood, his dreams for the two of them, he did everything he could do to try to get her to wake up. But nothing worked and he was beginning to lose all hope._

_**Flashback end**_

Kendall took a deep breath and leaned back against the pew, he felt relieved. He's never talked to anyone about what happened that day or the weeks following it. No matter what they did his family couldn't get Kendall to talk.

"Feeling better?" Logan's voiced echoed throughout the small room as he moved closer to his brother.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Have you seen her yet?" Logan asked. He looked over at Kendall like he knew something but wasn't willing to tell him.

"No her dad was there"

"Go see her Kendall."

"What do you know?" He asked the suspicious looking boy.

"Kendall you should go see her." Without a word Kendall stood up, hugged Logan and made the familiar way back to the girl he loves room.

Once again, just like earlier Camille's father walked out of her room. Only this time his harden face was covered in tears.

Kendall knew something happened, praying that his worst fears weren't coming true, he stopped the older gentleman.

"You didn't" His voice was rough and he was about to cry.

"Kendall you should know…" before he could say anything else Kendall barged into Camille's room.

His breath caught in his throat at what he saw.

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**_

Her mother walked out of Camille's room tears streaking down her face, leaving Kendall to be with her alone.

When he knew he was alone he broke down. He walked over to her hospital bed, slipping in next to her, wrapping his arms around her small, frail, body.

The skies opened and it poured as he rocked the love of his life in his arms, crying harder then he has ever before.

"Baby I love you." Tears stained her pillow as those words were spoken.

He kissed the cool skin of her temple as he continued to hold her.

"I love you so damn much."

"Never leave me baby"

Camille smiled and wiped away Kendall's tears.

"Never again."

She kissed him, silently promising that she'll never leave the only boy she has ever truly loved.

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: so there it is_**

**_review._**

**_b. :)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>p.s.<strong>_

_**please, please, I cannot beg of you enough do not, please do not text and drive or like the boy in the story speed and text and drive.**_

_**it's dangerous and deadly **_

_**so please do not do it. if it's so important pull over to the side of the road or just don't answer it**_

_** and follow the speed limit it's there for a reason.**_

_**you will get where you need to go, going the speed limit, I promise you.**_

_**also please don't drink and drive. losing someone to that is not anything I would wish on anyone.**_

_**it's horrible and painful to lose someone to something as stupid as drunk driving / driving while texting or speeding.**_

_**and it's not worth your freedom**_

_**just don't do it.**_

_**happy thanksgiving **_

_**b. :)**_


End file.
